Chosen
by redshadow17
Summary: Just a short story about Raven and Beast Boy, can't really say anything without giving the entire story away! So Please Read!


Hello my fair readers! Here is a short one shot for you! Just a little scene that was in my head one day so I decided to write it down! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

He watched her silently; knowing that if she knew he was there she'd disappear. He was nothing but a fly on the wall, a little green fly. She moved with the grace of a goddess, pale gray skin gleaming in the moon light, violet colored hair danced around her face and neck. She was just sitting there watching the waves crash against the shore below swaying to some unheard music. He had loved her since they first met. Something inside him felt drawn to her. He watched her stand and walk back into their tower. He followed her into her room and perched himself on the wall. She sat down at her vanity and he watched the surface ripple and a woman appeared. She was petite with long black hair and indigo colored eyes.

"Raven, what is bothering you darling?" The woman said softly

"Azar Evangeline, I am so confused" Raven said softly her beautiful Amethyst eyes shining with worry.

"About your chosen, my darling, you must tell him what is going on. Your inner selves will only be quiet for so long" Evangeline said softly

"I can't, it'll ruin everything we have" Raven said softly looking down "He'll think I'm a monster"

"I'm sure that's very untrue darling, Arella thought the same thing about Sparrow's father. If he is truly you're chosen he already loves you"

"But how do I know"

"You already do" Evangeline said smiling knowingly

"How do you know? Mother, why does this have to happen to me! Of all people me!" Rave said upset

"Its time such as these that I wish Arella was here. Raven, you know, I can see it in your eyes. Now tell him before things get out of hand" Evangeline said sighing "I must go"

"Good bye" Raven said as the mirror returned to normal. He flew out of the room as she turned around completely confused. Who did she love and why did she call that woman mother.

* * *

He was watching her again, a habit he couldn't seem to break. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the tower. If she knew that he was there she didn't say anything. They had just come from a pretty horrid fight and she had almost been injured, in fact both of them had. His team had figured it out then. They of course questioned him as to why he was so foolish as to risk both their lives. They told him that he was being extreme when he said he'd give his life for her, that giving his life for her, when they weren't even together was too much. They didn't understand, he needed her to be alive, even if he wasn't.

"Come sit with me Beast Boy" She said softly. He did as she asked, moving to sit next to her quietly. "Why did you take that hit? I could've easily blocked it and just as easily healed. If you had been in any other form and a second later it would have killed you"

"You were battling the stupid robots. I didn't want you to get hurt" HE said softly "It didn't matter if I lived, as long as you did"

"No one has ever given their life for me" Raven said softly not looking at him "Why would you?"

"Because life means nothing to me if you aren't there" He said softly. The question was more for her than for him, but he honestly answered. It shocked her more than his words. "Raven, since day one you have been the most important person in the world to me. I didn't understand at first why all the animals in my head called for you and quieted when you were around, but now I know. It's because I love you"

"Beast Boy" he began but he cut her off

"If you are wondering about Terra, she was just a substitute, because I feared you'd reject me"

"Beast Boy! Will you shut up" She said pulling his attention back to her when he started rambling "I wasn't going to ask about Terra, I was going to tell you that I love you too, my emotions chose you at the beginning, I was just to stubborn to admit it"

"In that case" He said smiling at her before kissing her, neither really paying attention to the three standing in the doorway. The three who had listened to every word and now felt guilty for the speech they had given him earlier that day. They closed the door and left the new couple alone.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope You Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


End file.
